1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to improved apparatus for removing embedded ticks. In one of its more specific embodiments, the invention is concerned with a pair of locking tongs which are especially useful for grasping the exposed body of an embedded tick and thereafter manipulating the same as described more fully hereinafter. The invention further relates to a novel method of removing embedded ticks which preferably employs the apparatus of the invention.
2. The Prior Art
As is well known, ticks are parasitic members of a group of relatively large blood sucking insects of the order ACARI, and of the families IXODIDAE, ARGASIDAE and HIPPOBOSCIDAE. They are wingless and have a barbed proboscis which extends from the head. The proboscis is inserted into the skin of a warm blooded host for the purpose of extracting blood therefrom, which is stored in the tick's large sac-like abdomen. Ticks are further characterized by a sharply defined line of division between the head and thorax-abdomen, and thus the head of an embedded tick is relatively easy to separate from the thorax and abdomen when longitudinal stress is applied thereto.
The proboscis is provided with highly effective inverted V-shaped barbs which are also inserted into the host's skin. These barbs allow the tick to embed its head into the skin surface, and to hold on tenaciously thereto while extracting blood through the proboscis. In fact, an embedded tick holds on so tenaciously that if an attempt is made to remove the tick by grasping the exposed abdomen and pulling outward, the thorax and abdomen portions separate from the head and leave the head in the skin. The embedded head that remains in the skin is often the source of infections. It is therefore apparent that embedded ticks must be removed intact to avoid the possibility of serious infections.
A number of methods have been proposed heretofore for removing embedded ticks intact. However, they each have disadvantages and thus are not entirely satisfactory as presently practiced. Examples of the prior art methods include applying a hot object, such as a freshly extinguished match to the tick's abdomen thereby causing it to release. Other prior art methods include applying irritating or dangerous chemicals and other substances which cause the embedded tick to release. In all of these instances, it is not possible to safely remove the embedded tick intact as there is danger of irritating, burning or permanently damaging the skin at the site. There is also the possibility of harming the host inadvertently as often dogs, cats and other small animals struggle violently when embedded ticks are removed with hot objects or chemicals.